powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hector Kendall
Hector Kendall is Justice Officer Ranger 2 (or just Ranger 2), the Green Ranger of the Justice Rangers, taking the position following the supposed death of Aiden Flanagan. Briefly transformed into a woman by Peafoul, Hector was renamed Helga Kendall. Character History A member of the Global Special Police Organization, Hector was assigned as part of a three-member tactical unit established to counter the Goonlocks. On their night shift, the three officers were sent to shut down the illegal game store of Goonlock Monster Hornitoad, only to be beaten by the notorious gentlemen thieves, the Shade Rangers. On the following day, the Tactical Unit were alerted by accountant robot Jove to a Goonlock incursion at the Pier, which coincided with their receiving of the Rival Morphers, devices provided to counter the Goonlock, by Agent Adams. Confronting the Goonlock whom they found engaged in a fight with the Shade Rangers, the three GSPO officers, intending to arrest all parties, used the Rival Morphers to morph into the Justice Rangers, with Hector becoming Justice Officer Ranger 2. In the ensuing battle, Catscratcher took his leave as the two teams fought, with the Shade Rangers eventually taking off in their enlarged FighterZords; Justice Officer Ranger 2's TriggerZord was eluded by the Yellow Shade Ranger. Once Catscratcher returned to wreak havoc, the Justice Rangers rushed to intercept him, again coming second to the Lupin Rangers. However, once the thieves reclaimed Catscratcher's piece of the Fantome Collection, Arthur was content to leave him to the Justice Rangers who, provided with the sentient Fantome Collection piece, the StrikerZord, combined them into the Fusion Justice Ranger for the first time to perform their finisher & destroy him. Catscratcher was revived & enlarged immediately after, at which point the Shade Rangers rejoined the fray to engage him in their FighterZords, with the StrikerZord choosing to leave the Justice Rangers & provide its power to form the Shadow Strike Megazord & destroy the Goonlock Monster once & for all. Following this, the Tactical Unit officers entered the Fantome Mansion restaurant, where the thieves had hidden with the StrikerZord. Oblivious to the thieves' identities, the officers intended to eat at the restaurant but were called away before they could order. Confronting Slugger, the Justice Rangers were again met with the Shade Rangers, with the situation being further complicated when Justice Officer Ranger 2 lost his Rival Morpher to the Blue Shade Ranger before being immobilized by Slugger's adhesive while his Morpher was retrieved by Ranger 3, allowing the Goonlock to getaway. While Chris scolded Hector for incompetence, Adams suggested that he make up for it as an anonymous eyewitness pointed the GSPO to a Studio. Unbeknownst to the Justice Rangers, they had been used as bait by the Shade Rangers, who moved to acquire the Auric Stone as the police officers were all incapacitated upon entering the studio. However, Hector proved his worth by freeing himself & his team who, catching up with the Goonlock, were met by the StrikerZord, which used its power to combine their TriggerZords into the Justice Strike Megazord for the first time, allowing them to destroy the enlarged Slugger, at which point they were ejected as the StrikerZord took its leave. Their work for the day done, the GSPO officers resumed their dinner date at the restaurant. Personality Hector is social & laid-back, to the chagrin of his coworkers. He is the type that takes a very little issue with making his opinions on things clear & does whatever he finds fun. This tends to put him at odds with the disciplined & mission-driven Chris, who scolds him often. Despite his laid-back demeanor, he has demonstrated a knack for thinking on-the-fly & improvising his way out of danger, single-handedly saving his allies from Slugger's trap. While somewhat naive, he is competent when necessary. Hector admitted that he responds well to praises & compliments to Chris. Later, it was revealed that Hector did admire Chris & Tracy when he was still a cadet trainee, Chris’s motivation is the thing that made Hector regain his confidence back then. He is also shown to be a playboy. As before he joined the GSPO, he has flirted with many girls, even standing up for them chivalrously after he joined. Unexpectedly, Hector is more popular than Chris in the eyes of children. Because of his dealings with all of his superiors at works, Hector desires for someone looking up to him instead. Even with all of his carefree & fun-chasing escapades, Hector is still prone to be fired up when he is duped (such as having his money wasted on something he was genuinely into). It can get to the point that the background gets set on imaginary fire & the other Justice Rangers cannot keep up with him, who are both his superiors. Though he does get depressed afterwards. After the defeat & the arrest of Don Tyranno, Hector & the Justice Rangers are surprised about the return of the Shade Rangers. Justice Officer Ranger 2 |-|♀= Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *TriggerZord 2 - Striker Mode= When combined into the Justice Strike Megazord, the Rangers need to access Striker Mode to operate it. Arsenal Zords *TriggerZord 2 - Fusion Justice Ranger= The Fusion Justice Ranger is a fusion form created by the trio of Justice Rangers combining their powers through the use of the StrikerZord. Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *StrikerZord Attacks *'Fusion Strike': Using the Rival Morpher combined with the StrikerZord, the Fusion Justice Ranger fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. This blast is so energetic it tends to flash the entire area with a golden light explosion. - Justice Boost= |-|Crane & Drill= By inserting the Crane TriggerZord into the Rival Morpher, Ranger 2 can summon the Crane & Drill TriggerZord as weapons. Arsenal *Trigger CraneZord *Trigger DrillZord Zords *Crane & Drill TriggerZords - Shadow Boost= |-|Magic=By inserting the Magic FighterZord into the Rival Morpher, Ranger 2 can summon the Magic Arrow bow. Arsenal *Magic Arrow Zords *Magic FighterZord }} Notes *Hector is similar to Chase Randall because they both like to flirt with girls & they care a lot about their dates. *Hector is the first Green Ranger to have his ranger name contain the number 2 or a word that relates to the number 2. *Hector is the first male Green Ranger to have a female predecessor. *He is the first Justice Ranger to use a Shadow Boost. *He may be the first Green Ranger since the Green A-Squad Ranger, & the first good Green Ranger since Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger), to be of African-American descent. See Also * - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Justice Rangers Category:Brigade-Theme PR Rangers Category:Non-Color Names Category:Male Category:PR Child Archetype